


Once upon another time

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Beaches, Books, Dementors, Engagement, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, S'mores, Song Lyrics, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Once Upon Another TimeSomebody's Hands Who Felt Like MineTurned The Key And Took A DriveWas FreeSara BareillesOnce Upon Another Time
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Once upon another time

Sirius Black sat in the cold, dark, damp corner of his cell. The sound of inmates  torture echoed off the bare walls. He tried to cover his ears, there  was  only so much that he could take. He deserved it though, after everything he deserved this torture. 

When he was at his breaking point, he would just close his eyes and take a deep wheezy breath. He took himself back in time.

**_Once upon another time_**   
**_Somebody's hands who felt like mine_**   
**_Turned the key and took a drive_**   
**_ Was free _ **

Sirius looked at himself in his mirror, he fixed his long curly black hair. His tight jeans tore at the knees, black leather jacket with his favorite The Who t-shirt on. James was busy with Lily tonight, finally the girl said yes to him. They will be planning a wedding, and he has the whole summer to spend time with the one he wanted to the most. He took one last look at himself as he placed the shrunken over night bag into his pocket .

**_I recall the sun sank low_**   
**_Buckley on the radio_**   
**_Cigarette was burning slow_**   
**_ So breathe _ **

Stepping out of The Potters Manor  Sirius  walked over to his motorcycle , the second most important thing in his life. 

He took the crumpled-up cigarette packet out of his pocket and pulls one out ligh ting it as he sits on the bike. 

One quick smoke before he left. Sirius knows that he hates it when he smokes so he tries not to do it around him. 

**_Just yellow lines and tire marks_**   
**_Sun-kissed skin and handle bars_**   
**_And where I stood was where I was_**   
**_ To be _ **

The wind in his hair as he rode was his favorite feeling, it was one of the times where he felt completely happy. As a child everything was always so stuffy and closed off. So, the first chance he got he wanted it to be  in the wide open.

As he pulled up to his boyfriend's modest house, he saw the most handsome man he has ever seen sitting on the stairs reading a book. He loves it when  is boyfriend reads, his face always lights up. 

**_No enemies to call my own_**   
**_No porch light on to pull me home_**   
**_And where I was is beautiful_**   
**_ Because I was free _ **

“Hey beautiful, you ready to go?” Sirius said getting of the bike, sauntering towards his boyfriend. The smaller man’s green eyes with honey around the iris looks up at him. It took his breath away each time. Merlin did he love this man.

“You know Pads just because you are my boyfriend doesn’t mean you can call me beautiful all the time. When I know I look like shite.” Sirius rolls his eyes as he pulls him into his arms. The feel of the thread bare cardigan under his fingertips,  he took in his scent. The smell of outside , and books fill his nose. The most wonderful smells in the world. 

“I’ve never seen you look more beautiful Moony. I can’t wait to get you on my bike and drive away. A full week with just you and me. How many books did you pack? I am hoping that you don’t have time to read those.” Sirius asks as he presses open mouth kisses down Remus’ neck.

The smaller man turns his neck to give him more access. “I only bought 4, I’ll need something to do while you swim.” Remus said as he runs his fingers through Sirius’ hair. 

He pulls away from his boyfriend’s neck and looks into his eyes with a smirk. “You will be too busy looking at me to read. Picture it Moony. Me on a beach, wet, and tan. I don’t think there is anything in those books that would compare to that.” Sirius placed a loud kiss on Remus’ cheek pulling him towards the bike. 

“You are right, once your shirt is off, I won’t be able to pay attention.” The werewolf said with a roll of his eyes. “Lets get going before it gets to dark and I  change  my mind and  I  won’t go with someone like yourself.” Remus said playfully, laughing as Sirius turns around and looks at him.

“What do you mean someone like me? I’m future Lord Black, that is if they haven’t given my brother all the money... Anyways I’m a well-mannered man. Now come on Moony I’m ready to feel your arms around me.” He winked at his blushing boyfriend.

Sirius get on the bike and feels Remus climb up behind him and arms wrapped around him.  With a roar of the engine there were off. ”

**_Once upon another time_**   
**_Before I knew which life was mine_**   
**_Before I left the child behind_**   
**_ Be _ **

“Come on Moony, I don’t want to swim by myself. It’s lonely in the water.” Sirius said dripping water down on Remus. His boyfriend glared at him as the pages of his book gets wet, drip by drip. 

“Fine but you own me one.” Remus said snapping his book close, and looking up he raises his hands up, Sirius smiles and pulls his boyfriend up into his arms. 

“Oh dear Moony I have the biggest surprise for you tonight. Something that you  will never believe .” Sirius said on his boyfriend’s lips before he kissed him. 

“It better be really good.” Rem us said pulling him into another kiss.

**_I saw myself in summer nights_**   
**_And stars lit up like candle lights_**   
**_I made my wish but mostly I_**   
**_ Believed _ **

Sirius sat beside Remus in the sand with the fire going. Marshmallows browning in the fire. Sirius looked over as Remus sneaks a piece of chocolate in his mouth. 

“Moons if you eat all the chocolate, we won’t have enough for the s’mores.” He laughs pulling the marshmallows out of the fire placing them on the chocolate and gram cracker s . 

“We have plenty. Plus, chocolate doesn’t need anything else to make it better.” Remus said as Sirius hands him the warm treat. 

Sirius watched his boyfriend sniff at the dessert and take a small bite. His boyfriend's eyes widened as he chews. 

“Okay, this is brilliant!” Remus said leaning over kissing him. Sirius tease s his boyfriend's lips, when  they open, he could taste the melted chocolate on his tongue.  Sirius only  pull ed way when they couldn’t breathe.

“I know I’m brilliant.” Sirius said as he took a bite of his s’more. 

“You are such a git, but you’re my git.” The smaller man said with a smirk.

“Damn right I’m your git.” Sirius winks at him, as they cuddled up listening to the fire crackling and waves crashing.

**_And yellow lines and tire marks_**   
**_Sun-kissed skin and handle bars_**   
**_And where I stood was where I was_**   
**_ To be _ **

Lips, and tongues taste every inch of each other. Declarations of love, and praise fill the air. Intense pleasure, mixed with undying lov e, ending with each other names on their lips.

Cuddling up together after, Remus pushes the hair behind his ear.  Sirius leans in an kisses him softly again , gray eyes look ing into green. 

“I love you Sirius Orion Black.” Remus said as he closed his eyes.

“I love you Remus John Lupin.” Sirius said a quick accio for  his pants , smiling as he pulled out  a black velvet box.

“Hey Moony.” The werewolf growls and opens his eyes. Sirius was sitting up holding that small box. With a flick the box opened. 

“Oh Pads.” Remus  sits up and looks down at the golden simple band.

“Will you marry me?” Sirius said nervously.

“Yes!”

**_Once upon another time_**   
**_Before I knew which life was mine_**   
**_Before I left the child behind_**   
**_ Be _ **

Siris felt the happiness leave him as quickly as it came, opening his eyes he was back in his cold, dark, damp corner in his cell.  The sounds of the inmates torture was still echoing off the bare walls. 

The familiar shadows slowly float s on by, holding on the only happiness that he could remember. 

Sandy brown hair sticking up everywhere, love bites all over his naked chest . Green eyes glass y with tears and a gold band on  his ring finger.

_**Once upon another time** _   
_**Deciding nothing good in dying** _   
_**So I would just keep on driving** _   
_**Because I was free** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot.. It was not a very happy one.. but there was a little fluff in there!


End file.
